Wanderer
The Wanderer was a failed creation of the wizard Zokar. He was meant to be like a torivor, but ended up with the ability to shapeshift. He worked with Maldor in human form as his head conscriptor, known in this guise as Groddic. He was Maldor's top agent. History The wizard Zokar was obsessed with torivors. He wanted to create a race based on them. He managed to create three creatures, but they failed to turn out as he wanted them. They were the Maumet (who had the ability to turn into any material touched), the Wanderer (who could shapeshift into any living thing he had touched), and the Visitor (who could invade people's thoughts and dreams). They were named the Abominations. The Visitor was destroyed by Zokar, but he was left mentally scarred after the battle. Zokar then tried to best the Wanderer but he somehow escaped. Afterward, Zokar imprisoned the Maumet on Windbreak Island. Having escaped Zokar, the Wanderer went into hiding. When Maldor came back to Lyrian from the Beyond and started gaining power, he found the Wanderer. The Wanderer decided to join forces with Maldor. He shapeshifted into a man named Groddic and used this identity to become the leader of the conscriptors. It was he who led the team of conscriptors who defeated and captured Galloran and Nedwin. Years later, Maldor feared that Jason Walker and his group of warriors were getting too close to finding the lair of Darian the Pyromancer and learning the secret to defeat him, so he sent the Wanderer to defeat them. The Wanderer ordered the interceptor Intrepid to attack Jason and the others, who were onboard the Valiant. Then the Wanderer, in the form of Groddic, caught up to Jason, Corinne, Jasher, Farfalee, Aram, Nia, Del, Fet, and Thag. He killed Thag and Fet but was overwhelmed by the rest. Since they were unaware of Groddic's true identity, they did not chop him into pieces, the only way to kill the Wanderer. The Wanderer then transformed into a jungle condor and followed one of Farfalee's messenger eagles. Once he caught up with Jason's group again, this time in a rocky valley, he transformed into the drinling Heg, who had been killed some time before. The group, thinking he actually was Heg, let him join the group. Once they were at the Narrow Way the Wanderer killed Farfalee and threatened to damage her amar if they did not let him kill them all. He then transformed back into Groddic. Jasher, figuring out that he was the Wanderer, decided to attack. The Wanderer made a cut in Farfalee's amar and then started battling Jasher. He killed Jasher and soon after Del. He shapeshifted his body, reinforcing it with a Titan crab shell. Jason was forced to throw orantium at him. The Wanderer caught the sphere and threw it back; as it smashed on the ground, Nia sacrificed herself to contain the blow. Jason then fought the Wanderer until Corinne engaged him. Jason and Corinne distracted him long enough for the sun to set. Aram then grew to his full size, and he attacked the Wanderer with a torivorian sword in each hand. He made short work of the Wanderer, chopping him up into pieces. The Wanderer was finally dead. Trivia *The Wanderer was the only Abomination to escape Zokar. *For a long time, Maldor was the only person to know of Groddic's true identity as the Wanderer. *The Wanderer must be able to live a long time as he survived from Zokar's time to the end of Maldor's time. *The Wanderer can only shapeshift into living things as he said the toughest biological thing he could find was Titan crab shell. *Groddic destroyed more than twenty amars. *Groddic left Farfalee paralyzed in her left leg. *Groddic was Maldor's fixer, as he told Jason he fixed Maldor's messiest problems. This was supported by Maldor when talking to Rachel of Jason's quest. *Groddic is the one who captured Galloran and Nedwin Prior To The Series. *Groddic is known to fight dirty and will throw poisonous dust in people's faces (as with Galloran), destroy amars (as attempted with Farfalee), make himself impenetrable to anything short of a torivorian sword (as with the fight on Jason's group), and impersonate a friend to assassinate someone (as with Farfalee). Category:Characters Category:Browse Category:Wizardborn